The Feminem show
by x heART
Summary: Kai made Voltaire commited suicide, Some gal fall in luv with Kai & gone all nuts, Volt going to hell, Bladebreakers sang 'bring it on'. This is a parodies of well known songs such as Eminem, Justin, Evanescence, Xtina & more, sang by Kai & the crew
1. The Feminem show, curtain's up

"The Feminem show" By Cyber-Shady  
  
Her Yami: Can I have your attention please? Can I have your attention please? Would the real Cyber-Shady please stand up?  
  
(No respond)  
  
Her Yami: I repeat, would the real Cyber-Shady please stand up?  
  
(No respond)  
  
Her Yami: We're going to have a problem here!  
  
(A while later)  
  
Cyber-Shady: *yawn* Hello again my friends, I'm back again. Today I decided to do my bit on Eminem. This is my parody on Eminem's song "Stan" with a bit of Beyblade, I call it "The Feminem Show". (Disclaimer) I don't own Eminem's song "Stan", The Eminem show CD, Beyblade and the intro by Eminem, above, I only own my characters Lara, Matthew and Jen, I'm sorry for all the people with those names for my lack of creativity (Read it and you'll know what I mean).  
  
Note: ~Song chorus~  
  
Rated PG13, for violence and coarse language.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
~My tea gone cold I wandering why, I got out of the bed at all. The morning cloud up my window, but I can't see at all.  
Even if I could, it'd all be grey but your picture on my wall.  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, not so bad~  
  
(Lara)  
  
Dear Kai, I wrote to you and you still not calling. I left my net, and my home-phone at the bottom. I've sent two letters at autumn; you must already get them. There's probably a problem at the post office or something. Sometimes I scribbled the address too sloppy, when I wrote them. But anyway, what's been up, man? How's your Dranzer? My birthdays coming up soon! I'm about to get a Dranzer! If I have a Dranzer, guess what I'm going to call her? I'm going to name her Dranzie!I read about your Grandfather too, I'm sorry. I had a friend who killed himself, 'cause his Grandfather didn't want him. I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan. I got heaps of your pictures with a bunch of scam. I got a room full of your posters and your pictures, man. I've got that poster of you and the Beyshark too, that picture is mad! Anyways I hope you get this, man. Hit me back just to chat. Truly your, your biggest lover, this is Lara.  
  
~My tea gone cold I wandering why, I got out of the bed at all. The morning cloud up my window, but I can't see at all.  
Even if I could, it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall. It reminds me that it's not so bad, not so bad~  
  
(2 months later, Lara)  
  
Dear Kai, you still not call or wrote, I hope you got a chance. I'm not mad, I just think it's fucked up that you don't answer fan. If you don't want to talk to me outside the stadium, you don't have to. But you could just sign an autograph for Matthew, that's my little brother, man. He's only six years old. We waited in the blistering cold for you, for four hours, and you just said 'no'. That's pretty stupid man you're like his biggest idol. He wants to be just like you, man. He likes you, more than I do. I'm not that mad I just don't like being lie to. Remember when we met in Roma, you said if I write to you, you'll write back. But you don't, as a result I lied unconscious in the coma. Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it'll bleed. It was such as adrenaline, the pain is sudden rush for me. You see I think all you did is amazing, and I respect it because you've done it. All my friends are jealous 'cause I blab about you 24'7. But they don't know you like I know you, Kai. No one does. They don't what it was like for people like you growing up. You got to call me, man I'll the biggest crush, you will ever lose. Sincerely yours, Lara. PS- We should be together too.  
  
~My tea gone cold I wandering why, I got out of the bed at all. The morning cloud up my window, but I can't see at all. Even if I could it will all be grey, but your picture on my wall. It reminds me that it's not so bad, not so bad~  
  
(4 months later, Lara)  
  
Dear Mr I'm-too-good-to-call-or-write-to-fan, these will be the last package I'll ever send your ass. It's been 6 months and still no words, I don't deserve it. I know you got my last 2 letters, I wrote the address on it perfect. So this is the cassette I'm sending you, I hope you'll hear it. I'm in the car right now I'm doing 90 on the freeway. Kai, you now that song by Eminem, where there's a kid fall over the bridge and the next day they found his body dead in the ocean. Well it's kind of like that, you could just call me and rescued me. But it's now too late I'm in my car all drowsy and drunk, when all I want is a lousy letter or a call. I hope you'll regret it when I put down all your posters on my wall. I love you Kai, we could have been together, you're ruined it now. I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it! And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it! I hope you've conscience eat at you and you can't breath without me! See Kai, Shut up Bitch! I'm trying to talk! Hey Kai that's my friend Jen screaming in the trunk, but I didn't slit her throat I just tied her up, see I'm not like you. Because if she suffocate, she could suffer more she could die too. Well got to run I almost at the bridge now. Shit! I forgot, how am I suppose to send this shit out?!  
  
(The car fall over the bridge, creating a massive explosion!)  
  
(3 days later, Kai)  
  
Dear Lara, I meant to write to you sooner, but I just been busy. You said your birthday coming up, how far away it is? Look, I really flattered you call your Dranzer that. And o, here's an autograph for your brother, I wrote them in the Nike cap. I'm sorry I didn't see you at the stadium, I must be missed you. Don't think I did that intentionally just to diss you. And what's with you saying you like to cut your wrist too, I said that's too much, Dogg, c'mon how bad your life is. You got some issue, man I think you need some counselling, to help you bouncing off the wall when you get down some. And what's with this crap about us meant to be together? That crazy stuff will make me not want us to meet each other. Anyway, I hope you get to read this letter, just hoping it reach you on time before you hurt yourself. I think you be doing fine if you relax a little. I'm glad you're my inspired fan. But why are you so mad, try to understand that I do want you as a fan. I just don't want you to do some crazy stuff. I've seen this one on the news, a few weeks ago that makes me sick. Some girl was drunk and drove a car over a bridge and had another girl tied on the trunk, believe me it's a bunch of freak! And in the car they found a tape, but it doesn't say who it was to, came to think about it that girl is....it was you, damn!  
  
*End*  
  
And there you have it folks (Cyber), had come to wrote the story Back with her naughty Yami, who never shut her mouth unless she got scarred by a dummie (Cyber) 'cause Cyber and Yami are here to stay and never go away until they dying gay Until they old and grey So 'till then friends, same weird rap, same weird author Goodbye everyone, thank you for reading, please reviewing This your author for the evening, Cyber-Shady ^_^  
  
PS- That was a parody of Eminem's song "Business" , which I don't own either. 


	2. Kai's song

"Kai's song" by Cyber-Shady  
  
Hello everyone, I'm back with another parody of Eminem's song "Hailie's song".  
  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own this song, "The Eminem show" CD & Beyblade. My only character is Lara.  
  
Note ~Song chorus~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ (Lara)  
  
Someday I sit staring at the window, watching the world pass me by.  
  
Sometimes I think there's nothing to live for, I almost break down and cry.  
  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy, I'm crazy oh so crazy! Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time?  
  
And then I see Kai in the TV, suddenly I went freaky, it's all just click when I looked into his eyes.  
  
~ 'Cause sometimes it feels like the world is on my shoulders, everyone's leaning on me.  
  
'Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over, but then it all just hit me ~  
  
My new wallet keeps getting thinner. I spent it all in a crap.  
  
People made jokes, 'cause they don't understand me, they just don't see my real side.  
  
I act like shit, don't phases me. Inside it's drives me crazy. My insecurities could eat me alive.  
  
And then I saw Kai in the TV, suddenly I go crazy, It's all just click when I look into his eyes.  
  
~ 'Cause sometimes it feels like the world is on my shoulders, everyone's leaning on me.  
  
'Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over, but then it's all just hit me ~  
  
RAP: Man, if I could keep rhyming, I keep rhyme this song like a rapper. If I could hit a note, I'll blow a note like my brother. Instead of being a sucker, how proud I am to be a writer. God I'm a gangsta', I'm so glad no one else is. Now you probably get this from my public persona, that I'm a marijuana and drug addict that begs on her mama. But I'd like to take this opportunity to be perfectly honest that- I love that Kai, more than my life in itself but I got girls around him that made this dream into hell, but I handle it well. Given the problems I've dealt, so many chances, man it's too bad I chose to do something else. But the tears I've been wasted, is nothing to the pains that I've tasted. Man, should have seen it coming, all the embarrassment I have got in. But stuff it there's no more reasons to cry no more, 'cause I now got to met the boy that I adore, kawaii! So Sayonara, try tomorrow, nice to know you, Kai finally travel into his rightful owner. Now suddenly it feels like my pain have been shifted, it's like the greatest gifts, the weight has been lifted.  
  
~ CHORUS 2: Now I don't feel like the world is on my shoulders, with people leaning on me.  
  
'Cause Kai's knows that his Lara's a fighter, nothing can keep him from me~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go dude, not too long but worth a little hard work. Read and review, Cyber-Shady ^_^ 


	3. Bad Boy King

Hi everyone, I decided to replace this 3rd chapter of "Feminem Show" because it ain't really got to do with Beyblade before, so yeah hope you'll like it. This is my parody of Lash's song "Beauty Queen" that I rewrote to be sing By Kai to Voltaire, I called this one "Bad Boy King"  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this "Beauty Queen" song I just own this parody below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bad Boy King"  
  
You think I'm little angel (NO!!!)  
  
You turn me into stranger, what for?  
  
Just how much do you know?  
  
Well who knows!!  
  
You think I'm entertainer (WO. O.)  
  
Can't you see I'm danger (O.. O.)  
  
I'm on my way  
  
I'm going further, everyday  
  
And you got to let me go  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
And I got to let you know  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
There's a door  
  
You didn't see  
  
Don't you know  
  
I'm a bad boy king  
  
Yeah!!  
  
You say you want to make up (WO. O.)  
  
But yo, it's time to wake up (YO.)  
  
Just how far would I go  
  
Well who knows!!  
  
So now, I'm entertainer (WO.O.)  
  
You didn't see the danger (O. O.)  
  
I'm on my way  
  
I'm getting meaner, everyday  
  
And you got to let me go  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
And I got to let you know  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
There's a door  
  
You didn't see  
  
Don't you know  
  
I'm a bad boy king  
  
Yes a bad boy king  
  
But you didn't see  
  
And you got to let me go  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
And I got to let you know  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
And you got to let me go  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
And I got to let you know  
  
(WO. WO. WO. O. O. O.)  
  
There's a door  
  
You didn't see  
  
Don't you know  
  
I'm a bad boy king  
  
Yes a bad boy king  
  
But you didn't see  
  
~Rap/ Outro~  
  
Did you forget about all the song I sang  
  
That haunt around inside your head  
  
And you think you get the worse of me  
  
Buy hey, it's looks like you're  
  
HISTORY!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There done, hope you like it R&R  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	4. My Grandson's gone crazy!

Ok guys I'm back again with another hilarious parodies of Eminem's song. This time I'm going to do Eminem's song "My Dad's gone crazy" from the Eminem Show CD. Sing by Kai, Featuring Voltaire.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, The song "My Dad's gone crazy", or Eminem show CD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Grandson's gone crazy"  
  
Radio ~ Hello boys and girls today we going to learn about Grandfather and Grandson, do you have a Grandpa? I bet you do.  
  
Voltaire ~ Boy, what are you doing?  
  
Voltaire & Kai ~ OK then, everybody listen up!!  
  
Kai ~ I'm going to hell! You coming with me!!!!  
  
Voltaire ~ Somebody, help him! I think my Grandson gone crazy!!  
  
Verse 1 (Kai) ~ There's no mountain you can climb, these towers too high, there's no other way to teach you how to fly. What am I got to do to get through to you, to convince you to do the extreme sport too?! (Voltaire ~ NO!!!! *winced*) F***ing brain, brawns and brass balls, cut them off and got them pickled and bronzed in a glass jar inside of the hall, with my framed autographed sunglasses with Elton John's name on my drag wall. You're in the closet and been lying your ass off. All this time, me and Ty been stuffing with clothes off (Boris ~ Suck it boy) Tell Boris and the Demolition to back off, before I push this stupid button and blast off, sending one of those Russian nuclear and that's all. Blow every single motherf***r thing except Afghanistan in the maps off. When would you stop? When would you knock the crap off? People, tell the fatty (Voltaire ~ My Grandson, lost it)  
  
Chorus ~ Kai - There's nothing else to say 'cause I can't explain it.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - A little help from the mental hospital, would help my Granddaddy.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - There's nothing you could do or say that could ever change him.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - There's no one on earth that can save me! I want my mummy.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Verse 2 ~ It's like he always told me, rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana and codeine and goddamned you motherf***er d**k, chew on little prick and lick a million ladies breast on seconds. I rather put on a motherf***er gospel record. I rather be p***y whip bi***, eat p***y and have p***y lips glued to my face with clip ring in my nose then quit training my Dranz. Quit giving me my ammo, can't you see, why I'm so mean? If y'all leave me alone this wouldn't be my M.O, I wouldn't have to go "Eenee meenee meinee mo, Catch some homo by his toe" Man, I don't know no more, am I the only f***ing one who's normal anymore? (Voltaire - Kai!!!)  
  
Chorus ~ Kai - There's nothing else to say 'cause I can't explain it. Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - A little help from the mental hospital, would help my Granddaddy.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - There's nothing else to say or do that could ever change him.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - There's no one on earth that can save me! I want my mummy.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Verse 3 ~ My song can make you can make you cry, pi*** you off at the same time. Can make you dry your eyes with the same rhyme. See what you seeing is genius at work, which to me isn't work so it's easy to misinterpret it at first. 'Cause when I speak it's tongue in cheeks, I'd yank my f***ing teeth before I even bite my gums, I sliced my tongue, get stuck at the f***n lighting twice at once and die and comeback as Tyson Grandpa's son and walked around the rest of my life spit on and kicked and hit with sh** every time I sung. Like R Kelly as soon as 'Bump and Grind' comes on. More pain inside of my brain than the eyes of the fat Tyson, inside the plane aimed at the World Trade. Standing in Mummy's grave, screaming at the sky 'till the cloud's gather. It's Clyde Kai and Bonnie Voltaire and that's pretty much the gift of it. Voltaire is pi*** but the rest love it. They think it's clever when I smashed a heater on his head. But no, I don't blamed him, I just want him to listen to it and commit suicide.  
  
Chorus ~ Kai - There's nothing else to say 'cause I can't explain it.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - A little help from the mental hospital, would help my Granddaddy.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - There's nothing you could do or say that could ever change him.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Kai - There's no one on earth that can save me! I want my mummy.  
  
Voltaire - I think my Grandson's gone crazy.  
  
Voltaire ~ *cried* You're so mean, Kiddie!!! *Commit suicide*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go people, I hope you like it. Please keep on read & reviewing, cause review makes me happy!  
  
Well 'till next time everyone! I'll be back with some of my other silly stuff! I might also do some other artist apart from Eminem if y'all like. Well catch y'all later 'till then  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	5. Let it rip!

Yo everyone this one is my parody of "Bring it on" song, which I DON"T OWN. It's perform by The Bladebreakers but lead my Kai. It's kind of their theme song or something.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this "Bring it on" song  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let it rip"  
  
~ Kai ~  
  
I'm sexy, I'm cute  
  
I'm popular to boot  
  
I'm gangsta, great hair  
  
Ladies all love to stare  
  
I'm on it, I'm hot  
  
I'm whole package, you're not  
  
I'm spunky, I'm cool  
  
The girls would all be drools  
  
Who am I? Just guess!  
  
Girls try to grab my ass.  
  
I'm blading, I'm bungee jumping  
  
You can look but no humping  
  
I'm major, I roar  
  
I swear I love a hore  
  
~ All ~  
  
We blade, we lead  
  
We never get defeat  
  
Hate us, 'cause we're sexy beast  
  
Well we don't like you either  
  
Here's a sandwich ala fist  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
We are bladebladers  
  
Call us Bladebreakers  
  
Roll call!  
  
Call me big fat  
  
Or either Ty..  
  
Then there's Kai.! RRRRR!  
  
Mate. it's Max!  
  
I'm the Chief, Kenny! Yeah!  
  
Last but not least, it's Ray!  
  
We're yummy, we're spunk-a-licious  
  
Our Yami told me, to stop being ridiculous  
  
The team are in  
  
And again we're win  
  
We're rockin'  
  
We're fun  
  
And now we're number one  
  
One two three  
  
Let it rip!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, hope you like it! Next it's Christina Aguilera's "Geenie in the bottle"  
  
Keep the review going!  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	6. Willie in the bottle

Yo there again, crazy music parodies and Beyblade lover. As I promise you, my next one is going to be Christina Aguilera's "Geenie in the bottle" so here it is, LOL. It's perform by Kai once again.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade & this song.  
  
Warning ~ To all readers, please don't try this at home ^_^ it might done harms or worst. Thank you very much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Willie in the bottle"  
  
(C'mon.. C'mon)  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
  
For century of lonely night  
  
Waiting for someone, to release me  
  
You calling a vet and bring them right away  
  
But that don't mean, it's gonna work, okay  
  
Help me! Help me!  
  
Aw!!!!!! (My Willie saying let's go!)  
  
Aw!!!!!! (But my bottom saying no!)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's surgery to be  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle  
  
Now I can't get them out  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
And make my wish and dream comes true  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle, help me!  
  
Got to get them out right away, mummy!  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle, help me!  
  
Help! Help! Now I can't get it out!  
  
Pees are piling and the poo all out  
  
One more day and I start to die out  
  
Waiting for someone, to release me!  
  
Razors rasing like a speed of light  
  
But that still ain't gonna work all right  
  
Help me! Help me!  
  
Aw!!!!!! (My Willie saying let's go!)  
  
Aw!!!!!! (But my bottom saying no!)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's surgery to be  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle  
  
Now I can't get them out  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
And make my wish and dream comes true  
  
Just come and set me free, help me!  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle, help me!  
  
Got to get them out right away, mummy!  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle, help me!  
  
Help! Help! Now I can't get it out!  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle, help me!  
  
Got to get them out right away, mummy!  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle, help me!  
  
Help! Help! Now I can't get it out!  
  
Aw!!!!!! (My Willie saying let's go!)  
  
Aw!!!!!! (But my bottom saying no!)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's surgery to be  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle  
  
Now I can't get them out  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
And make my wish and dream comes true  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's surgery to be  
  
Got my Willie stuck in the bottle  
  
Now I can't get them out  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
And make my wish and dream comes true  
  
Just come and set me free, help me!  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go y'all. Hope you like 'em. Ok now lets just say, if you want to save Kai's life get the review coming. 'cause review makes me happy & extra hyper for my next nutty do's. Well hope y'all like it. See you then, with more crazy do with your favourite stuff or not so likeable stuff.  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	7. When I kill you alone

Yo, sup people? I'm back again with another song for Voltaire that Kai going to sing for his revenge. This time I'm using Thicke's song "When I get you alone", which got "The Fifth Beethoven" background on it. I'm not sure about where you are, but in Australia this song is sort of big (Top 20) I found it kind a weird is well, so I decided to give it a shoot 'cause they're perfect.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or this song. LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When I kill you alone"  
  
(The Fifth Beethoven, background)  
  
Aw...  
  
Stupid Volt, the way you act  
  
Got no luck for chick attract  
  
Can stop those stupidity  
  
Now, oh no.  
  
You make your Grandson wanna beg  
  
And breaking your neck  
  
You wrinkly thing  
  
And I don't feel right at home now  
  
Oh no.  
  
See all these stupidity just taking too long  
  
And I want you dead  
  
'Cause you talked bulls**t  
  
'Cause you looked freaky  
  
And you made me sick  
  
And I will sing it 'till you freaking  
  
All these motherf***er thing  
  
That you've been asking  
  
For a week  
  
What, did he want me to kick him out of home  
  
No, or did he want me to throw him sh**  
  
With my house  
  
With my Dranz  
  
With my smell socks  
  
And dead frog  
  
My mind turning crazy!  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, Volt  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, now  
  
Stupid Volt, you're a d***  
  
That makes you my guinea pig  
  
You can be kept on the zoo tonight  
  
Allright..  
  
You make your Grandson wanna beg  
  
Yes I do have an empty grave  
  
That would make you feel at home, forever  
  
Hell yeah..  
  
Yes it will  
  
See all these stupidity just taking too long  
  
And I want you dead  
  
'Cause you talked bulls**t  
  
'Cause you looked freaky  
  
And you made me sick  
  
And I will sing it 'till you freaking  
  
All these motherf***er thing  
  
That you've been asking  
  
For a week  
  
What, did he want me to kick him out of home  
  
No, or did he want me to throw him sh**  
  
With my house  
  
With my Dranz  
  
With my smell socks  
  
And dead frog  
  
My mind turning crazy!  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, Volt  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, now  
  
(Beethoven music)  
  
See all these stupidity just taking too long  
  
And I want you dead  
  
'Cause you talked bulls**t  
  
'Cause you looked freaky  
  
And you made me sick  
  
And I will sing it 'till you freaking  
  
All these motherf***er thing  
  
That you've been asking  
  
For a week  
  
What, did he want me to kick him out of home  
  
No, or did he want me to throw him sh**  
  
With my house  
  
With my Dranz  
  
With my smell socks  
  
And dead frog  
  
My mind turning crazy!  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, Volt  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, now  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, Volt  
  
When I kill you alone, when I kill you alone, now  
  
Yeah..  
  
(Beethoven background)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, hope y'all like it. Please review. Thanks  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	8. Nobody's fool

Hello people! I'm here again! This next piece of work isn't really that funny but it still related to parodies and Beyblade. You know in first series of beyblade how Voltaire tell Kai to betray Bladebreakers and live the team for Black Dranzer, well this is the parodies of a song from Avril Lavigne's "Let Go" CD called "Nobody's fool" which I think is perfect for the story line.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, or this song I'm talking about. Well I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nobody's fool"  
  
Sit back, take a look at me  
  
And you'll see  
  
I'm for real  
  
I do what I can do  
  
And if that ain't appeal  
  
Would you let me know  
  
And I'll go and I'll flow  
  
Better when my talent show  
  
And that's the way it has to be  
  
Honestly  
  
'Cause Victory never bloom  
  
In my room  
  
I'd give it all up, before I try  
  
So don't come to me with Black Dranzer  
  
Get out the door  
  
I got a fist bone  
  
Stronger than yours.  
  
If you trying to turn me  
  
Into someone else, you want me to be  
  
I'm not down with that  
  
I'm nobody's fool  
  
If you trying to turn something else  
  
I've seen too much  
  
I'm over that  
  
I'm nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try! (Go ahead and try)  
  
Don't know you think you know me like yourself, but you fear  
  
That you only telling me, what I wanna hear  
  
Do you give a damn?  
  
Understand  
  
That I can't, not be what I am  
  
I'm not your dog or your tool  
  
It's ain't a simple turn  
  
That change so soon  
  
I might fallen for that, when I was fourteen  
  
And a little more green  
  
But it's amazing what a couple of years can mean  
  
If you trying to turn me  
  
Into someone else, you want me to be  
  
I'm not down with that  
  
I'm nobody's fool  
  
If you trying to turn something else  
  
I've seen too much  
  
I'm over that  
  
I'm nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try! (Go ahead and try)  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Try to aim me in the eye  
  
But you'll never see inside  
  
Until you realise  
  
I'm trying to settle down  
  
Just trying to finding out  
  
Exactly, what it's all about  
  
If it's with or without you;  
  
I don't need you to command me  
  
If you trying to turn me  
  
Into someone else, you want me to be  
  
I'm not down with that  
  
I'm nobody's fool  
  
If you trying to turn something else  
  
I've seen too much  
  
I'm over that  
  
I'm nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try! (Go ahead and try)  
  
'Cause you'll be crying out loud  
  
Get pounded down by your own crap.  
  
Yeah. Yeah..  
  
(Go ahead and try!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading it, please review! =D 


	9. Bloody

Yo there, my crazy people! I'm back again with another song fiction! It's school holiday here in Australia, so I wrote plenty of them but so far this is the best one I came up with. It's a parody of "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera, again with a same theme 'Kai torture Volt' sang by Kai, LOL  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or this song. Enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bloody"  
  
~ Intro by Boris ~  
  
Bloody.. (That's cruel)  
  
Yes aw. (Stab on the neck)  
  
Too bloody to clean my act up  
  
You ain't bloody? You ain't here to party!!!!  
  
~ Kai entered ~  
  
Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move)  
  
(Somebody help him now, He's coming from the roof)  
  
Bring the alarm  
  
(It's twelve to four)  
  
Bring the alarm  
  
(It's twelve to four)  
  
Bring the alarm  
  
(It's twelve to four)  
  
Aw. bloody dude  
  
Give me some room  
  
Coming through  
  
It's payback time, I'm in the mood  
  
Me and my boys, come shot Volt's boot  
  
Boris enjoying  
  
Play the games  
  
Lets get bloody  
  
Take a chance  
  
I need that to lift me up  
  
Sweating 'till Volt's ass wears off  
  
Lets get bloody and disgusting now (Aw..)  
  
All kill Volt, at eight in the evening  
  
Take your gun and start blasting now (C'mon)  
  
No question, lets do some action  
  
Give all you got, just hit the spot  
  
Wanna get my boys, get your toys  
  
Go and make some corpse  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
In Volt's brand new undies  
  
Everyone shouting  
  
Hurry!!!  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that Volt discover dying  
  
Blood pouring over his body  
  
Do it again and again, get naughty  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that pain discovered  
  
Aw, he deserve bullet in his guts  
  
And scrapped butt  
  
Blooded eyes  
  
More down his crack  
  
Front to back  
  
I like that  
  
Volt is screaming on the floor  
  
Lets get bloody, make some show  
  
I need that to lift me up  
  
Sweating 'till his ass wears off  
  
Lets get bloody and disgusting now (Aw..)  
  
All kill Volt, at eight in the evening  
  
Take your gun and start blasting now (C'mon)  
  
No question, lets do some action  
  
Give all you got, just hit the spot  
  
Wanna get my boys, get your toys  
  
Go and make some corpse  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
In Volt's brand new undies  
  
Everyone shouting  
  
Hurry!!!  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that Volt discover dying  
  
Blood pouring over his body  
  
Do it again and again, get naughty  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that pain discovered  
  
Here we go  
  
Wake him up, threw him up  
  
Down to the floor  
  
Get up, give it up, and start the show  
  
Give it up, what you got to the maximum (O. o. here we go)  
  
F*** him up, beat him up and smash the corpse  
  
That's when we start to rock and roll  
  
And I bet you somebody gonna call the cops (O. o. here we go)  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
In Volt's brand new undies  
  
Everyone shouting  
  
Hurry!!!  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that Volt discover dying  
  
Blood pouring over his body  
  
Do it again and again, get naughty  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that pain discovered  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
In Volt's brand new undies  
  
Everyone shouting  
  
Hurry!!!  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that Volt discover dying  
  
Blood pouring over his body  
  
Do it again and again, get naughty  
  
Wanna get bloody  
  
It's about time that pain discovered  
  
What!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go people, hope y'all like 'em. R & R =D  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	10. SenoVoltaire

Yo there, sup! Today I'm back again with my parody of Justin Timberlake's song 'Senorita' with the same Beyblade theme 'kill Voltaire', With Kai as Justin and me as Pharrell.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song. LOL, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugly-old-hag"  
  
~Intro~  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Ladies and Gentlemen  
  
It's my pleasure to introduce to you  
  
He's a friend of mine  
  
Kai ~ Yes, yes I am  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ And he goes by the name..  
  
Kai, Wowoowoooo...  
  
All the way from Sydney, Australia  
  
And he's got something special for y'all tonight  
  
He's gonna sing for y'all  
  
About this freak  
  
Kai ~ Come in right here?  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Yeah, C'mon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On that rainy day  
  
Didn't know I'd meet  
  
Such a ugly old hag  
  
F***ing down the street  
  
Seen those big brown ass  
  
With sh*ts coming down  
  
He deserve a punch  
  
But where is he now  
  
Voltaire, listen!  
  
Chorus ~ Ugly old hag, I feel for you  
  
I've deal with sh**, that I don't have to  
  
I never love you, you can tell in these eyes  
  
You can feel my real hate  
  
If you listen, what I've said  
  
Running fast on your car  
  
Volt, wont you slow it down  
  
If you carrying on this way  
  
I might shot the gun  
  
How would you like to die?  
  
In summer camp of bi's  
  
But you still deserve s punch  
  
Why haven't he been found?  
  
Voltaire, listen!  
  
Chorus ~ Ugly old hag, I feel for you  
  
I've deal with sh**, that I don't have to  
  
I never love you, you can tell in these eyes  
  
You can feel my real hate  
  
If you listen, what I've said  
  
Ah, ah, die (Won't you die in my.)  
  
Ah, ah, arm (Yes you die in my..)  
  
Ah, ah, die (Volt, won't you die in my..)  
  
Ah, ah, arm  
  
When you look into my eyes  
  
You'll see my hate that money can't buy  
  
And I know if you just give it a try  
  
I hate harder for you Volt  
  
And much longer will you have to cry  
  
Chorus ~ Ugly old hag, I feel for you  
  
I've deal with sh**, that I don't have to  
  
I never love you, you can tell in these eyes  
  
You can feel my real hate  
  
If you listen, what I've said  
  
Ah, ah, die (Won't you die in my.)  
  
Ah, ah, arm (Yes you die in my..)  
  
Ah, ah, die (Volt, won't you die in my..)  
  
Ah, ah, arm  
  
Now listen  
  
I wanna try something right now  
  
So they won't do this anymore  
  
I'ma sing something  
  
And I want the girl to sing with me  
  
We'll go  
  
It feels like Volt is heating up,  
  
Glaring right at you.  
  
And then Voltaire goes  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking 'bout  
  
Really living with you.  
  
Girl, sing!  
  
It feels like Volt is heating up,  
  
Glaring right at you.  
  
Voltaire!  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking 'bout  
  
Really living with you.  
  
Girl, sing!  
  
It feels like Volt is heating up,  
  
Glaring right at you.  
  
And then the dumb a** goes  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking 'bout  
  
Really living with you.  
  
Girl, sing!  
  
It feels like Volt is heating up,  
  
Glaring right at you.  
  
Voltaire!  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking 'bout  
  
Really living with you.  
  
Voltaire, goodbye  
  
Ladies, good morning  
  
And that's it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There hope y'all like it. Read and review crazy people!  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	11. Bring me to death

Yo there people!!! I'm back again with another funny song parodies. This time it's Evanescence's "Bring me to life" Voltaire going to sing it this time, well still with a bit of Kai of course.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bring me to death"  
  
~ Voltaire ~  
  
How can you glares, with those red eyes  
  
Like open hell  
  
Leading me down into my death  
  
Where I become so scared  
  
No need a torch  
  
My ass is burning somewhere hot  
  
Until you pull me back from there, and lead me back home.  
  
(Stab me up) Stab me up inside  
  
(Can't scream out) Stab me up inside  
  
(Kill me) Scream my name and kill me in the dark  
  
(Stab me up) Let my blood all run  
  
(Can't scream out) Until my blood all run  
  
(Kill me) Kill me to the fat corpse I become  
  
~ Kai ~  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
I can just live you here  
  
Stab into your skin and make you scream  
  
Bring you to death  
  
~ Voltaire ~  
  
(Stab me up) Stab me up inside  
  
(Can't scream out) Stab me up inside  
  
(Kill me) Scream my name and kill me in the dark  
  
(Stab me up) Let my blood all run  
  
(Can't scream out) Until my blood all run  
  
(Kill me) Kill me to the fat corpse I become  
  
Bring me to death  
  
I've been living a lie. There's sins inside  
  
Bring me to death  
  
Burning inside without your touch  
  
Without your love, Boris [NOTE: They're gay together, LOL]  
  
Only you are my life among the death  
  
All of these fight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Killed in the dark  
  
With knifes stabbed over me  
  
~ Kai ~  
  
I've been waiting a 1000 years it seems  
  
Got to stab his ass for everything  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a noise  
  
Don't let him live here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring him to death  
  
~ Voltaire ~  
  
(Stab me up) Stab me up inside  
  
(Can't scream out) Stab me up inside  
  
(Kill me) Scream my name and kill me in the dark  
  
(Stab me up) Let my blood all run  
  
(Can't scream out) Until my blood all run  
  
(Kill me) Kill me to the fat corpse I become  
  
Bring me to death  
  
I've been living a lie. There's sins inside  
  
Bring me to death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go people, hope you like it. Read and review ^_^  
  
~*~*Cyber-Shady*~*~ 


	12. Do it with Tala

Hiya crazy people, I'm back and better than ever. This time I'm writing the parody of "Do it with Madonna" by the Australian band called The Android, but I change it into "Do it with Tala" for all the Tala lovers out there who kind off getting sick of me writing to much about Kai. Other familiar cutie such as Bryan, Ray & Max are also mentioned in this song, the singer this time are the girls who totally into Tala, whoever they are!!! Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade, these Characters or this song. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do it with Tala"  
  
So cutie Ray, got the body  
  
He really like to spin and twirl  
  
But when you see him with Mariah  
  
You know he's taken, sorry girl  
  
Kai is cute  
  
He is a baby  
  
And he talks with attitude  
  
He really got some spunk for ladies  
  
All the girls would always drools  
  
I rather do it with Tala  
  
He's what the man supposed to be  
  
Aw, Tala won't you do it with me!!!  
  
When Max is blading  
  
He is amazing  
  
I love his blond hair and his butt  
  
But how would you like to be with him  
  
He so is hanging with his mum  
  
I rather do it with Tala  
  
He's what the man supposed to be  
  
Aw, Tala won't you do it with me!!!  
  
I really wanna be with Bryan  
  
I think he's really, really hot  
  
I wonder if I can get Bryan  
  
And so is doing it with Tala  
  
I rather do it with Tala  
  
He's what the man supposed to be  
  
Aw, Tala won't you do it with me!!!  
  
I wanna do it with Tala  
  
Have you seen him in the episode  
  
Where he's only wore his boxer short  
  
And nothing else is on  
  
I wanna do it with Tala!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, probably wasn't great especially when you're not familiar with the song, but R&R anyway. Next is either Eminem's "Without me" or Alicia Keys' "Fallin'" depends which one finished first!!! LOL  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	13. Killin'

Yo there!!!! gangstas, punks, Goths, pop icons, R&B-ers whatever you are!!!! I'm back with another song, as I said before I'm going to do Alicia Keys so here it is. My version of "Fallin" Um I mean, I called it "Killin" LOL  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song ^^ This one is again sang by Kai :) LOL, Dedicated to his dear (Yeah right!) old Grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Killin"  
  
I keep on killin'  
  
In and out of hate  
  
With you  
  
Sometimes I hate you  
  
Feel like murdering too  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
At time I'm confused  
  
Hating you asshole  
  
Can be such abuse  
  
I keep on killin'  
  
In and out of hate, with you  
  
I never hate someone  
  
The way that I hate you  
  
Aw.. aw.. I never felt this way  
  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
  
To cause much more pain  
  
Just when I think  
  
I killed more than a few  
  
I start back killin', in hate with you  
  
I keep on killin'  
  
In and out of hate, with you  
  
I never hate someone  
  
The way that I hate you  
  
Oh bastard  
  
I, I, I, I'm killin'  
  
I, I, I, I'm killin'  
  
Kill  
  
I keep on killin'  
  
In and out of hate, with you  
  
I never hate someone  
  
The way that I hate you  
  
I'm killin'  
  
In and out of hate, with you  
  
I never hate someone  
  
The way that I hate you  
  
I'm killin'  
  
In and out of hate, with you  
  
I never hate someone  
  
The way that I hate you  
  
What?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go people, I hope you like it. I know it keep on repeating but hey, that's just the way the song goes. Well review it if you like it, if you don't like it review it again!!! Cause I want to know what kind of stuff people like. Maybe if I'm rich enough I might release my own hilarious parodies album, like Weird-Al-Yankovic (He's my inspiration!!!) MWAHAHAHAHA... *clear her throat* anyway thanks for reading. I'll be posting more, later!! ^^  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	14. Without Kai

Cyber-Shady ~ What's up people, I'm back again!!! With another song parody of Eminem "Without me"  
  
Kai ~ And I'm back to sing an evil song again *evil smile* to dedicated to Volt, Boris, Kenny, Gary, Dizzi, Vegeta (From DBZ) & other dumba**es mention for some weird reason.  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Ok, this is the story. Remember, the end of the first Beyblade series where they won the Russian tournament then Kai is sort of gone without a trace (we girls devastating!! :*( be honest!) before they found him again at v-force. Well this is the song that he's back!!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer ~ Cyber-Shady DO NOT own Beyblade or this song, just the new lyrics below, not the original!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Without Kai" sang by Kai.  
  
~Intro, By Cyber-Shady~  
  
Listen up! Listen up! No Kai no cutie!  
  
~Intro, By Kai~  
  
Two old Russian dumba**, round the outside, round the outside, round the outside  
  
Two old Russian dumba**, round the outside, round the outside, round the outside  
  
Guess who's back, back again  
  
Kai is back at the end  
  
Guess who's back  
  
Guess who's back  
  
Guess who's back  
  
Guess who's back  
  
~Verse 1~  
  
Y'all love Tala and nobody wants Kai. They all grabs Tala, I'm pissing now. But if you want a cutie, this is what I'll get you. A little bit of me mixed with hard rocker and some liquid that'll jump start my heart quicker than a shock when I get shock at Tyson's house when I'm not co-operating, when I'm farting in his face while he's tattoing. You wanted this long now stop the napping. Cause I'm back, beat the fag and ovulating. I know you got a new job Boris, but Volt's heart problem is complicated. So the BBA won't let me be, let me be me so let me see. They try to kick me out from beyblading, but it'd be so empty without me. So c'mon man, gather your gang, F*** that. Lauch your blade in the dish, lets f*** Boris. Get ready, cause this sh** about to get scary. I just settled all my lawsuits, F*** YOU BORIS!!!!  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Now, this looks like the job for me, so everybody just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me  
  
Now, this looks like the job for me, so everybody just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me  
  
~Verse 2~  
  
Little Kevin feeling totally rebellious, embarrassed that Gary still listen to Elvis. He started to feeling insecure and helpless 'till someone came along on a mission and yelled 'CREEP!!!' A visionary, Gary is scary. Could start a revolution, pollution of airwaves and famine. So revel and bask, in the fact I got the fat dude kissing my a** it's such a disaster. Such a catastrophe, for y'all to see so damn much of my ass you've asked for me? Well Kai's back (batman sound) fix your bent antennae, tune in it and I'm gonna enter in and up under your skin like a splinter. The centre of attention back for the bladers, I'm interesting, the best thing since Blading. Infesting in your daughters' ears and nesting. Testing 'Attention Please' feel the tension as soon as the girls mention me. Here's my 10 cent, my 10 bucks is free. A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Now, this looks like the job for me, so everybody just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me  
  
Now, this looks like the job for me, so everybody just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me  
  
~Verse 3~  
  
A tisk-it, a task-it, I'll go tit for tat, for anybody who's talking this sh** that's it!!! Kenny Smith you can get you're a** kick, worse of all of the little bastard. And Dizzi you can get stomped by Gary, your nagging annoying digital voice blow me. You don't know me, you're too old, let it go it's over, nobody listen to techno now lets go. So let me bounce off, I'll be back with a whole list full of new insults. I'll smoked dope, suspenseful with magnums ever since Tyson turned Homer Simpson. But sometimes it just seem, everybody only want to discuss me, so this mean I'm disgusting, but it's just me, I'm obscene. Though I'm not the first prince of controversy, but yet the worst thing since Vegeta Brief. To gain many chicks so selfishly and use it to get a title 'The Cutie' (Yay!) There's a concept that's work. 20 millions of anime dudes all emerge. But no matter how many cutie on the TV. I'd be so empty without me.  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Now, this looks like the job for me, so everybody just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me  
  
Now, this looks like the job for me, so everybody just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me  
  
~Outro~  
  
Hum dei dei la la. Hum dei dei la la la la la  
  
Hum dei dei la la. Hum dei dei la la la la la  
  
Kids!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, hope you guys like it. Keep on R&R-ing. Every single of your comment means a lot to me, it will use for the court (Just joking!!) Thank you for checking this out. I'll post another one as soon as I'm done!! You guys rock!!!  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	15. Stupid Volt

Hello everyone, I'm back again!!! Firstly I'd like to thank my reviewers Dark Tala, hott dogg & other people who bother to take their precious time to R&R this, it's makes me very happy & energetic to do more of it!!!!! MWAHAHAHA.. Ok, today I'm doing Beyonce's "Baby Boy" cause I got this song stuck in my head at the moment, so I really got to write this cause it's perfect.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I DON'T own Beyblade or this song as usual I only own this parody, LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note ~ Kai would be singing as Beyonce  
  
Tala would be featured in this song as Sean Paul  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Volt"  
  
~Intro by Tala~  
  
Low class quality  
  
Never be there in needs and always cry everyday, no need for apology  
  
Shot them right away, that's my policy  
  
It's Kai doing Beyonce  
  
Now here what the man has to say  
  
Dutty yay, dutty yay  
  
Dutty yay, dutty yay  
  
It's Kai doing Beyonce, sing it  
  
~Kai~  
  
Stupid Volt, you stay on my mind  
  
Ruining my fantasies  
  
I dreamed about you all the time  
  
I see you drowned in streams  
  
Stupid Volt, many days goes by  
  
With scary fantasies  
  
I haunted by you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Ohhh, Ahhh my bastard die. Won't you go  
  
Yes, no. Hurt you so good, bastard go  
  
I'm so haunted, in my life let me go  
  
Set me free, stay away from my fantasies  
  
~Tala~  
  
Kai, tell me the thing that you'll do to end this crap  
  
And tell me about the things scarring you to fantasies  
  
I know you've dig a way to at least keep your pride  
  
Follow up the hating, Kai my pal, cause they cannot be denied  
  
Come kill him in the night and we'll get him crucified  
  
Me got the thing and a ship  
  
Where we can sleep before we start  
  
In the word of hate, we'll get him mummified  
  
Lets give him the toughest longest painful ride  
  
Kai  
  
~Kai~  
  
Stupid Volt, you stay on my mind  
  
Ruining my fantasies  
  
I dreamed about you all the time  
  
I see you drowned in streams  
  
Stupid Volt, many days goes by  
  
With scary fantasies  
  
I haunted by you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Picture us making real corpse in the dark, dark corner of Cemetery  
  
One time, I closed my eyes, it's like everyone left but him and me  
  
In my own little world  
  
I ain't his grandson  
  
But a monster fulfil with sins  
  
Yeah right  
  
True paradise that'll be  
  
Stupid Volt, you stay on my mind  
  
Ruining my fantasies  
  
I dreamed about you all the time  
  
I see you drowned in streams  
  
Stupid Volt, many days goes by  
  
With scary fantasies  
  
I haunted by you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Stupid Volt, you stay on my mind  
  
Stupid Volt, would you stop the scam  
  
Stupid Volt won't you just die  
  
Stupid Volt, lets consider it  
  
Stupid Volt, you stay on my mind  
  
Stupid Volt, would you stop the scam  
  
Stupid Volt won't you just die  
  
Stupid Volt, lets consider it  
  
~Tala~  
  
Drop dead, Volt  
  
Me and Kai together caused big crap, Volt  
  
Drugging down the club, in your mansion, Volt  
  
There's no stop Volt  
  
Little more drug and we rock the world  
  
Drop dead, Volt  
  
Me and Kai together caused big crap, Volt  
  
Drugging down the club, in your mansion, Volt  
  
There's no stop Volt  
  
Little more drug and we rock the world  
  
~Kai~  
  
Stupid Volt, you stay on my mind  
  
Ruining my fantasies  
  
I dreamed about you all the time  
  
I see you drowned in streams  
  
Stupid Volt, many days goes by  
  
With scary fantasies  
  
I haunted by you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
~Outro by Kai & Tala~  
  
I'm killing him (Udda udda de shay)  
  
Kai killing him (Udda udda de shay)  
  
I know he gonna hate it  
  
I know he gonna hate it  
  
I'm killing him (Udda udda de shay)  
  
I'm killing him (Udda udda de shay)  
  
And he can't fight it  
  
And he can't fight it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go boys and girls, next up "All I have" By J.Lo & LL Cool J preform by Kai & the hateful [ :P ] Volt. Keep R&R ^^  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	16. All I hate

Hiya!! As I said before I will do J.Lo's "All I have" which one of my reviewer, hott dogg been requested long time a go but I'm too lazy to write it. So here it is everyone!!! Again I'd like to thank Dark Tala, hott dogg & everyone else for reviewing and let my spirit came alive to keep going [Err, I think I say too much ^^, I don't know but I'm extremely Hyper today!!!]  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Beyblade or this song  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Note of how the song sang~  
  
Kai's part  
  
[Voltaire's part]  
  
(Voices behind)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All I hate" Kai feat. Voltaire  
  
Hate is hell and you're getting it  
  
You're very special  
  
(All my hate...)  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Dumbass please go, dumbass please go)  
  
(Dumbass please go, dumbass please go) yeah  
  
(Dumbass please go, dumbass please go) yeah, yeah  
  
(Why you are drunk like that?)  
  
It's such a shame, Volt I'm living  
  
Can't stand the way you driven me  
  
You're crazy, but yeah fatty  
  
It ain't matter, whatever  
  
Can't stop me  
  
[I don't believe you wanna be like this]  
  
[I don't believe I just make you so damn piss]  
  
[I do believe, you're cruel and mean]  
  
[Wait a minute, you're drunk]  
  
[Kiddie, lets talk about this kid]  
  
Well I'm leaving and I'm out fag  
  
I'm gonna leave you alone  
  
Cause I'm good, holding down the spot  
  
And I'm good, with all the girls on the block  
  
And I'm good, got this fabulous looks  
  
And without me you'll be none, Volt  
  
All my hate is all I have  
  
[Hate is what you have, little Kai, I'm what you hate]  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
[Be easy, don't hate me cause I'm fat]  
  
The path are chosen to run alone  
  
[I know, I'm a chicken, I can't make it all alone]  
  
Here with you, there's no freedom, hell yeah  
  
[Come back to Volt's Mansion, why spend the time alone, huh?]  
  
That day I'm so pissed with you  
  
[Oh boy]  
  
Promise me, you won't coming though  
  
So much time you wasted  
  
That's why I had to destroy you  
  
[Uh, uh, uh. It makes me so nervous the thought of settling down]  
  
[Cause of you, I was freaking all day and night]  
  
[I thought my flashy cash, could really cool you down]  
  
[I thought I got you, as cocky as it sound]  
  
[The way you used to smile, before you grew up nuts]  
  
[Things better when you're young and dumb]  
  
[I'll prove it now, come here]  
  
Stop fucking!  
  
That's bullsh**  
  
I'm gonna kill you alone  
  
Cause I'm good, holding down the spot (Stop acting like that)  
  
And I'm good, with all the girls on the block (You know you need to stop)  
  
And I'm good, got this fabulous looks  
  
And without me you'll be none, Volt (here we go)  
  
All my hate is all I have  
  
[Hate is what you have, little Kai, I'm what you hate]  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
[Be easy, don't hate me cause I'm fat]  
  
The path are chosen to run alone  
  
[I know, I'm a chicken, I can't make it all alone]  
  
Here with you, there's no freedom, hell yeah  
  
[Come back to Volt's Mansion, why spend the time alone, huh?]  
  
[Dumbass makes mistakes to make up, to break up, to wake up]  
  
[I'm cold and lonely, chill boy, you know me]  
  
[You hate me, so said I'm horny]  
  
[Instead of pissed, come kill me]  
  
[I admit I am a phoney]  
  
[Don't go, kiddie come here]  
  
Maybe something you said to me  
  
Can sort of change my mind  
  
So I gotta go some gun now  
  
And nothing will ever be the same  
  
I'll be on my way  
  
To go and do my thing now  
  
And there's no more bulls** for me to know  
  
Cause I know all your game and I know what to do  
  
Well I'm leaving and I'm out fag  
  
I'm gonna leave you alone  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
All my hate is all I have  
  
[Hate is what you have, little Kai, I'm what you hate]  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
[Be easy, don't hate me cause I'm fat]  
  
The path are chosen to run alone  
  
[I know, I'm a chicken, I can't make it all alone]  
  
Here with you, there's no freedom, hell yeah  
  
[Come back to Volt's Mansion, why spend the time alone, huh?]  
  
All my hate is all I have  
  
[Hate is what you have, little Kai, I'm what you hate]  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad  
  
[Be easy, don't hate me cause I'm fat]  
  
The path are chosen to run alone  
  
[I know, I'm a chicken, I can't make it all alone]  
  
Here with you, there's no freedom, hell yeah  
  
[Come back to Volt's Mansion, why spend the time alone, huh?]  
  
[I promise you]  
  
[You do what I'm saying]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go everyone, R&R and let me know if you like it. If you got any advice or concern please let me know so I can improve this story. Thank you so much for reading, I'll update again soon!!!  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	17. When I go nuts

Hello everyone I'm back again with another funny song parody!!!! This time I'm doing Garbage's 'When I grow up' I hope you like it, LOL. Same theme applies, Kai revenge song dedicated to Voltaire sang by him & the crew.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song. R&R ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When I go nuts"  
  
Cut your tongue out  
  
I've been caught out  
  
Like a crazy dinosaurs  
  
Scary hours  
  
Bloody showers  
  
On the cruise to freak you out  
  
We could kill the, Harry Potter  
  
Nothing left to talk about  
  
Crucified you  
  
Mummified you  
  
I'll be back to torture you  
  
When I go nuts, I'll kill my Grandfather  
  
When I go nuts, I'll burn the mansion  
  
Trying hard to freak among you  
  
Thinking hard a crazy plan  
  
Unprotected  
  
God, You're pregnant  
  
Damn the consequences  
  
When I go nuts, I'll kill my Grandfather  
  
When I go nuts, I'll burn the mansion  
  
Blood and blisters  
  
On your fingers  
  
Chaos rules when you're apart  
  
Watch your temper  
  
You go mental  
  
Volt, try to be gentle!!  
  
When I go nuts, I'll kill my Grandfather  
  
When I go nuts, I'll burn the mansion  
  
When I go nuts  
  
When I go nuts  
  
When I go nuts  
  
I'll kill my Grandfather  
  
Don't take offence  
  
I can't be no man  
  
Rip your ass to shreds won't you go  
  
I'll rip your ass to shreds won't you go  
  
I'll rip your ass to shreds won't you go  
  
I'll rip your ass to shreds won't you go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone I hope you like it, R&R ^^  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	18. UGLY

Yo everyone, I'm back again with another hilarious song parody, this time I'm doing "UGLY" by Daphne & Celeste, I know this song exist like ages ago but this song is just perfect for my song fiction sing by Kai to Volt. LOL so I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "UGLY" sing by Kai to Voltaire  
  
I saw you sleeping down the street just the other day  
  
I didn't see you that damage from far, far away  
  
I should have got a clue when Boris started screaming  
  
You cried out to me with your buck teeth all gleaming  
  
Your ass was all bloody and your face was a mess  
  
I thought it was some trash but it's a living fag  
  
You polluted the environment and you make Dranzer scared flew  
  
Don't mean to insult you  
  
Oh wait! Yes I do.  
  
Your teeth are so yellow, it's covered in mould  
  
You're eighty two years old but you look a ten centuries old  
  
When looks were hanging out you always get bashed  
  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
  
Did you fall off a mansion and your head get flat  
  
Or did a car run over your face instead  
  
There ain't no pill cause you ain't ill You're ugly!  
  
U.G.L.Y Volt ain't got no alibi he's ugly eh! Hey! He's ugly U.G.L.Y Volt ain't got no alibi he's ugly eh! Hey! He's ugly  
  
What you really need is to get some mask  
  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Volt)  
  
You're scary - you're hairy We heard about you  
  
You're the main attraction at the Moscow zoo  
  
You're so fat and ugly with a tummy full of crap  
  
When you're turning up people shout out cab!!!!!  
  
(so funny!!!!)  
  
You got a bod like a pig and your ass is big  
  
With grey hair like that you should be wearing a wig!!  
  
Grandpa Tyson, remember him? I never knew Volt had a twin  
  
You can't disguise your wobbly ass  
  
In the Russian ugly pageant you'll win first prize Yo, Tala says you ugly -  
  
You ugly!  
  
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly  
  
Get busy (x9)  
  
Yo, Tala says you're ugly  
  
Get busy  
  
Yo, Tala says you're ugly  
  
Get busy  
  
Yo, Tala says you're ugly  
  
Get busy you're ugly! U.u.u.u.  
  
Now I feel so guilty  
  
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly x2 Volt-a-modo  
  
Onion breath  
  
Butthead  
  
Ugly! Turkey legs  
  
Pig face  
  
butt-a-bubba  
  
Ugly! Fat beast  
  
ass licker  
  
Volt-dexter  
  
Ugly! anchovy eyes  
  
Limp butt  
  
Freak show - ugly! U.G.L.Y Volt ain't got no alibi he's ugly eh! Hey! He's ugly  
  
U.G.L.Y - you could make an onion cry  
  
U.G.L.Y - like a dickhead suffered from STI (Sexual Transmitted Infection).  
  
U.G.L.Y x6  
  
U.G.L.Y Volt ain't got no alibi you ugly! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There done, please read & review and tell me what you think of it!!!! I will update more funny stuff very soon. Thanks for reading. ~Cyber-Shady~ 


	19. Stinky Volt

Hiya crazy people!!!! Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing this, I'd like to personally thank Dark Tala, Sakura-Hiwatari & hott dogg, you guys rock!!! You guys make it happen, cause thanks to your cool review, I get so hyper & high to write some more!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA. This time around I'm doing Avril Lavigne "Sk8er Boi" Sang by Kai to Voltaire, his dear hateful Grandfather!!!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song!!! Just the parody lyrics below!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stinky Volt"  
  
His name is Volt  
  
He's born a girl  
  
Can I make it any more definite  
  
He was so gay  
  
He did ballet  
  
What else should I say  
  
He wanted Bor (Boris)  
  
He never tell  
  
Secretly he want him bad is well  
  
All of the gang blocked up their nose  
  
You smell like manure, Volt  
  
He was a stinky Volt  
  
They say, get a shower, Volt  
  
He was smell enough for them  
  
He has an ugly face  
  
And bucked teeth with a lot of space  
  
You need to get some brasses, Volt  
  
Hour from now, he sit at home  
  
Crying like a baby, he's all alone  
  
He turned on TV and guess who he see  
  
Britney Spears pashing at MTV  
  
He calls out the boys (Demolition Boys)  
  
They already know  
  
They got him soaps and brand new clothes  
  
He bathed along, in front of the crowd  
  
And get pounded dead to the ground  
  
He was a stinky Volt  
  
They say, get a shower, Volt  
  
He was smell enough for them  
  
He has an ugly face  
  
And bucked teeth with a lot of space  
  
His mama still regret his birth  
  
Sorry Bor, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that fag, dead now  
  
He get murdered by Tala  
  
But naked in front, whole town  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
The fat corpse that Volt could be  
  
It is more than gross you out  
  
You'll see the blooded butt in front  
  
His name is Volt  
  
He's born a girl  
  
Can I make it any more definite  
  
Bor have enough!!!!  
  
Haven't you heard??  
  
His gayfriend covered in dirt  
  
He was a stinky Volt  
  
They say, get a shower, Volt  
  
He was smell enough for them  
  
Now he's under dog shits  
  
In the pyramid of Egypt  
  
Later he turn into some freak  
  
He was a stinky Volt  
  
They say, get a shower, Volt  
  
He was smell enough for them  
  
Now he's under dog shits  
  
In the pyramid of Egypt  
  
Later he turn into some freak  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, hope you guys like it, R&R ^_^ cause reviews make me happy!!!!! LOL thanks for reading. Later then!!!  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	20. Where is the love?

Cyber-Shady ~ Yo people I'm back again! Today I'm doing Black Eyed Peas and Justin Timberlake's "Where is the love?" which have been requested to me long time ago, but yet haven't be able to do it 'till mow *sighed* Kai would you do the disclaimer for me!!  
  
Kai ~ Sure, Cyber-Shady DOES NOT own Beyblade or this "Where is the love?" song, she only own her parody below (Same title, different content), which is sing by me featuring Boris. There you go, dude, done!  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Thanks old pal, you can start singing now.  
  
Kai ~ *appeared in with microphone and the whole DJ crew behind him* Ok, here we go, hope y'all like it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is the love?"  
  
~Kai~  
  
What's wrong with Voltaire, Dranzer?  
  
He living like he ain't got no humour  
  
I think the whole town is addicted to the drama  
  
With the old fag, that bring you trauma  
  
In Iraq, yeah we try to stop terrorism  
  
But we still got this terrorist here living  
  
In R-U-S-S-I-A there's this big old hag  
  
The blood, the glare and the hate, hate, hate  
  
But if you only have a love for your own self  
  
Then you only space to discriminate  
  
And to discriminate, only generate hate  
  
But then when you love, you're bound to get irritate (Yeah)  
  
Scariness, is all you only have  
  
And that's exactly how faggot works and operate  
  
You got to have brain just to set things straight  
  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
  
Lets your ass gravitate to the love, Volt, Volt  
  
~Chorus~  
  
You are f***ing cause you're boring  
  
Boris hurt, and you hear him crying  
  
Can you stop in what you preach  
  
And don't you f*** the poor Boris  
  
Jesus, Devil, Buddha help us  
  
Send some punishment from above  
  
Cause this fag got me, got me questioning  
  
Where is the love? (LOVE)  
  
You just are the same, always a fag  
  
Everyday so strange, are you born insane  
  
If your love for Boris is so strong  
  
Why there's hates coming along  
  
Tala, dropping bombs  
  
Cigars gasses filling lungs of the purple one  
  
With the following suffering, it's the youth payback time  
  
So f*** yourself, cause Boris already gone  
  
So I could crack myself  
  
Really what is going on in this mansion we living in  
  
People keep on giving sh**  
  
Make evil decisions only vision of them dividends  
  
Just f***ing each other, try it on your mother  
  
The war going on, the result Jerry Springer  
  
The affair is no secret, they f***ed under the rug  
  
And we never know the truth, if we never tend to clean the rug  
  
Where's the fag, Tala? (I don't know)  
  
Where's Boris, Tala? (I don't know)  
  
They're under the rug, Tala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Chorus~  
  
You are f***ing cause you're boring  
  
Boris hurt, and you hear him crying  
  
Can you stop in what you preach  
  
And don't you f*** the poor Boris  
  
Jesus, Devil, Buddha help us  
  
Send some punishment from above  
  
Cause this fag got me, got me questioning  
  
Where is the love? (LOVE)  
  
~Boris (back at the hell, cause he died)~  
  
I felt the weight of Volt breaking my shoulder  
  
As I get older, y'all, my butt getting weaker  
  
All that Voltaire care is about baby making  
  
Scariness got me following his weird direction  
  
Wrong impression told by Kai and Tala  
  
Images shown in Jerry Springer  
  
Volt infecting my ass faster than bacteria  
  
He act worse than what you see in the cinema  
  
Volt, whatever happened to my values of Humanity  
  
Whatever happened to your threat of Slavery  
  
Instead of kicking my butt, we 'doing it' up in the addict  
  
Lack of food and drink, all we had is ecstasy  
  
That's the reason why sometimes we hiding under  
  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down  
  
There's no wonder why sometimes we're hiding under  
  
Gotta keep my ass back at the hell and never come back  
  
~Chorus~  
  
You are f***ing cause you're boring  
  
Boris hurt, and you hear him crying  
  
Can you stop in what you preach  
  
And don't you f*** the poor Boris  
  
Jesus, Devil, Buddha help us  
  
Send some punishment from above  
  
Cause this fag got me, got me questioning  
  
Where is the love? (LOVE)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go people, I hope y'all like it. I'm still looking for some more suitable lyrics to do it, so yeah just give me a break if I might not update for a while, cause I got other truck load of stuff to do. Well as usual R&R review make me happy!!!!! Thanks y'all  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	21. Kai & Volt

Hello people!!! Today I'm going to do one of my favourite song by Good Charlotte "Girls & Boys" which I don't own. But first, I want to thank you all for keep on reading this I want to thank Dark Tala, Sakura-Hiwatari & hott dogg and other people who do R&R you guys rock, thank you so much to keep going with me *hug you* This time the song going to be sing by Tala, since I can't think of anyone that better to do it.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song "Girls & Boys" only my version below  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai & Volt" sing by Tala  
  
Rejected since teenage  
  
Terribly dressed by Boris  
  
Always to be say in all conversations  
  
And he'll foot the blame in all situations  
  
'Cause he ruined everything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai don't like Volt's ass  
  
Like pork and curries  
  
Volt will eat most things  
  
Even they're mouldy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Coke or Pepsi  
  
Don't matter to fatty  
  
Medications and ecstasy  
  
These are few of the things that he needs  
  
He'll eat what he wants  
  
Including my goldfish  
  
This type of fag  
  
Always comes with surgeries  
  
Hey now  
  
Volt's brain full of s***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai don't like Volt's ass  
  
Like pork and curries  
  
Volt will eat most things  
  
Even they're mouldy  
  
And this fag loves a boy and as well as a girl  
  
A girl with big boobies  
  
And a boy with big willies  
  
Kai don't like Volt's ass cause he so freaky  
  
(Lets go!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai don't like Volt's ass  
  
Like pork and curries  
  
Volt will eat most things  
  
Even they're mouldy  
  
And this fag loves a boy and as well as a girl  
  
A girl with big boobies  
  
And a boy with big willies  
  
Kai don't like Volt's ass cause he so freaky  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of these boys  
  
And all of these girls  
  
Losing their virginities  
  
In Volt's World  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of these boys  
  
And all of these girls  
  
Losing their virginities  
  
In Volt's World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, hope you like it. R&R!!!!! 


	22. Stupid Old Fag

Cyber-Shady ~ Yo, sup people!!!! This time I'm doing this song "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus from the 'Loser' soundtrack, which Boris going to sing this time around, cause he got this huge crush on Voltaire and just got to get over himself LOL  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song, except the parody below  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ There on you go, Boris my buddy  
  
Boris ~ *appear from behind the red curtain with tuxedo & microphone* Thanks mate  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Yeah that's cool, enjoy people!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Old fag" sing by Boris  
  
His name is Voltaire  
  
I got a dream about him  
  
Having an affair  
  
I got dinner  
  
In half an hour  
  
Aw how he rocks  
  
In pyjamas and high socks  
  
But he doesn't care who I am  
  
And he doesn't give a damn about me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Cause I'm just a stupid old fag, fatty  
  
Yeah I'm just a stupid old fag, fatty  
  
Listen to Elvis Presley, fatty with me  
  
Ooohoo hoo hooooooo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His grandson's a d***  
  
He brings guns to school  
  
And he simply kick  
  
My ass, if he knows the truth  
  
I love his gramp, Volt  
  
And he addicted to pot  
  
But he doesn't care who I am  
  
And he doesn't give a damn about me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Cause I'm just a stupid old fag, fatty  
  
Yeah I'm just a stupid old fag, fatty  
  
Listen to Elvis Presley, fatty with me  
  
Ooohoo hoo hooooooo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Bridge~  
  
Oh yeah, old fag  
  
No, he doesn't know what he's missing  
  
Oh yeah, old fag  
  
No, he doesn't know what he's missing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Man, I feel like mould  
  
It's late night and I am lonely  
  
Low and behold  
  
He's coming over to me  
  
It's must be fake  
  
My d**k start to shake  
  
How does he know that I am...  
  
And why does he give a damn about..  
  
[VOLTAIRE] I GOT TWO RECORDS OF ELVIS PRESLEY, FATTY  
  
F**K WITH ME, SUNDAY  
  
DON'T SAY MAYBE  
  
I'M JUST A STUPID OLD FAG FATTY  
  
LIKE YOU  
  
OOOHOOO HOO HOOOOOOO  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Bridge~  
  
Oh yeah, old fag  
  
No, he doesn't know what he's missing  
  
Oh yeah, old fag  
  
No, he doesn't know what he's missing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There hope y'all like it, next Kai getting drunk and sing Afroman's "Because I got high" R&R ^_^ 


	23. Because I got high

Cyber-Shady ~ Yo, sup people!!!! As I told y'all earlier Kai going to do my parody of "Because I got high" By Afroman so here we go  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song "Because I got high", only the parody below!!!!  
  
Kai ~ *appear all drunk with bottle of beer in his hand* GRRRR. Lets all party tonight!!!!!  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Yeah, that's nice, why don't you sing for us now  
  
Kai ~ *still drowsy* yeah, ok. Here we go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Because I got high" Sing by Kai 'high' Hiwatari ^_^  
  
[Sing another one]  
  
I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
  
I was gonna get up and get the broom but then I got high  
  
The Mansion were all blown up and I know why  
  
'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was gonna beyblade tonight except I got high  
  
I coulda cheated and I coulda won but I got high  
  
Now I'm become a loser and I know why  
  
'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wasn't gonna kill Volt before I got high  
  
I wasn't gonna shave his head bald but then I got high  
  
They took away my beer cans and I know why  
  
'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wasn't gonna pissed off the cops but I was high  
  
I was gonna say sorry and stop but I was high  
  
Now I'm stuck at the court and I know why  
  
'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was gonna make love to all of you but then I got high  
  
I was gonna eat your ass too but then I got high  
  
Now I'm all f***ed up and I know why  
  
'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I messed up my entire life because I got high  
  
I now have 5 fat ugly wives because I got high  
  
Volt, kick me out from the house and I know why  
  
'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high  
  
I'm singing this whole things wrong because I'm high  
  
And if I don't get one review, I know why  
  
'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai ~ 'Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high *Faint*  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Aw, he is high. There you go people, hope you like it. Please leave at least one review before Kai went high again. Thanks for reading ^_^ 


	24. Come on over

Sup Everyone!!! I'm back again this time I'm going to do my rude version "All I want is you" by Christina Aguilera, that once again sing by Kai to Voltaire. It's really, really rude so I suggest if you're not mature people or don't like rude stuff (that meant to be a jokes), you better off reading other song in this story (contain lots of coarse language, but I put '****' on it so it's should be fine)  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song "All I want is you" except the parody below  
  
Note ~ I can tell you it is pure nonsense  
  
I want to thank Dark Tala, Sakura-Hiwatari, hott dogg & Dr-Kai for reviewing my story you guys rock!!! On you go then!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All I hate is you" Sing by Kai to Voltaire  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
Hey Volt, don't you know  
  
I got something going on  
  
I've got some plan destruction  
  
Don't you keep me waiting all year long  
  
I know, you know  
  
So bastard don't  
  
Pretend you won't, keep me f***ing will you  
  
I will or I won't  
  
I wanna play that game with you fatty  
  
Listen to me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All I hate is you (Come over here fatty)  
  
All I hate is you (You know you make me go crazy)  
  
All I hate is you  
  
Now bastard don't be shy  
  
I wanna cross the line  
  
I'm gonna f*** you right  
  
Cause all I hate is you  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm not just talking about my bi-sexuality (bi-sexuality)  
  
But I can't help myself  
  
When the hate rises inside of me (When the hate rises inside of me)  
  
It's so not nice (it's so not nice)  
  
When you and I  
  
Get cruel and f***  
  
When I wanna, wanna  
  
Hate you all night  
  
I wanna play that game with you fatty  
  
Listen to me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All I hate is you (Come over here fatty)  
  
All I hate is you (You know you make me go crazy)  
  
All I hate is you  
  
Now bastard don't be shy  
  
I wanna cross the line  
  
I'm gonna f*** you right  
  
Cause all I hate is you  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, fatty  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't you wanna be the one that f***ed  
  
We can do exactly what you like  
  
Don't you wanna be the one that beat  
  
I hate no problem being so mean  
  
I got s*** for you  
  
I got my mind made up  
  
Yeah I'm serious  
  
Never be more furious  
  
I'm showing you that it's real (yeah it's real)  
  
And it's right here, c'mon  
  
Come on, come on, come on over  
  
Come on, come on, come on over (Ooh, yeah, yeah)  
  
Come on, come on, come on over  
  
Come on, come on, come on over (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Come on, come on, come on over  
  
Come on, come on, come on over  
  
I give you  
  
What bastard feel  
  
What bastard hate  
  
What bastard need  
  
What bastard get  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All I hate is you (Oohh, oh fatty)  
  
All I hate is you (Oohh, you make me go crazy, oohh)  
  
All I hate is you  
  
Now bastard don't be shy  
  
I wanna cross the line  
  
I'm gonna f*** you right  
  
Cause all I hate is you  
  
(Oohhh) All I hate is you (You know you make me go crazy)  
  
All I hate is you  
  
Now bastard don't be shy  
  
I wanna cross the line  
  
I'm gonna f*** you right  
  
Cause all I hate is you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, review!!!! Review make me happy ^_^!!!!! 


	25. Hang over

Hey guys, I was listening my old Destiny Child's CD and I just knew I got to do this hope you all like it. This is a parody of their song "Emotion" which again going to be done by Kai.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this 'Emotion' song, just it's parody below LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hang over" sing by naughty Kai after getting drunk in the gay pub LOL  
  
It's over and done  
  
But my hate still lives on inside  
  
And who's the one I'm troubling to  
  
Instead of you tonight?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And where are you now?  
  
Now that I hate you  
  
Bloods trail down your bum hole  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Just cry me a river  
  
That lead into ocean  
  
I wanna see you fall apart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the words of a drunken child  
  
It's just hang over, taking me over  
  
Caught up in gay pub, lick lady's butt  
  
But if I don't come back, come drink with me, asshole  
  
Don't you know, there's nobody left in this world to pick a fight  
  
Don't you know, there's nobody left in this world to kill at night  
  
Kill at night, at night, at night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm there by the pub  
  
With gay couples all around  
  
But you got some other crap going on  
  
You gotta find your drunken child  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And where are you now?  
  
Now that I hate you  
  
Bloods trail down your bum hole  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Just cry me a river  
  
That lead into ocean  
  
I wanna see you fall apart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the words of a drunken child  
  
It's just hang over, taking me over  
  
Caught up in gay pub, lick lady's butt  
  
But if I don't come back, come drink with me, asshole  
  
Don't you know, there's nobody left in this world to pick a fight  
  
Don't you know, there's nobody left in this world to kill at night  
  
Kill at night, at night, at night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And where are you now?  
  
Now that I hate you  
  
Bloods trail down your bum hole  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Just cry me a river  
  
That lead into ocean  
  
I wanna see you fall apart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the words of a drunken child  
  
It's just hang over, taking me over  
  
Caught up in gay pub, lick lady's butt  
  
But if I don't come back, come drink with me, asshole  
  
Don't you know, there's nobody left in this world to pick a fight  
  
Don't you know, there's nobody left in this world to kill at night  
  
Kill at night, at night, at night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I hope you like it, review!!!!!!!! IT'S MAKING ME HAPPY!!!!!!! Thanks for reading guys ^_^ 


	26. I'm a homo

Okay, here's another pure nonsense song I wrote. This is a parody song of "I'm just a girl" by Bachelor Girl, but this time it's Voltaire's turn to sing (in another word to admit the secret of his sexuality LOL)  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song "I'm just a girl" just the parody below  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm a homo" sing by Voltaire Hiwatari  
  
I'm a homo  
  
I'm a homo  
  
I'm a homo  
  
I'm a homo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know I always concerned 'bout my hair  
  
You won't get comfort, when it comes to share  
  
I might seems to follow fashion, and claim that I am gay  
  
Make up is my best friend, when I feel so gay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I go to salon a lot, don't ask me why  
  
I get so grumpy, if I don't get wax  
  
I might always go and shop along and broke your shoulder joint down  
  
And if I get scare please stay close and hold me when I cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please try to understand me  
  
I'm a homo  
  
One of the weirdest mysteries  
  
You'll find in this world  
  
I might hard to handle  
  
I'm a homo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm as sweet as honey, but I do waste times  
  
Tell Britney to get a life cause Justin is mine  
  
And it's hurts me more than I can say, when Kai go away  
  
If he doesn't understand me, I should sing this everyday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please try to understand me  
  
I'm a homo  
  
One of the weirdest mysteries  
  
You'll find in this world  
  
I might hard to handle  
  
I'm a homo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You think I'm irritating  
  
But you just not understanding  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I might be a low class gay, cause I go my own way  
  
And it's when I hurt the most, I swear I'm ok  
  
And it's always when you least expect, I admit that I am gay  
  
Might just take a single word to make you run away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please try to understand me  
  
I'm a homo  
  
One of the weirdest mysteries  
  
You'll find in this world  
  
I might hard to handle  
  
I'm a homo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm a homo  
  
I'm a homo  
  
I'm a homo  
  
I'm a homo  
  
I'm a homo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, R&R ^_^ 


	27. Rejection

What's up people!!!! I'm back again!!!! OK, this is a parody of Shakira's song "Objection" Which again going to be sing by Kai. Note, it is a big nonsense!!! The story is Kai had a crush on his slave girl and he's pissed with Voltaire's dog, Bobby. Want to know more, read on!!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song, just the parody below  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rejection" Sing by Kai Hiwatari ^_^  
  
Some of you say I'm a lost Hiwatari  
  
You would be right because Voltaire is one big d***  
  
Every 20 seconds you repeat his name  
  
But when it comes to me, you don't care  
  
And now I'm getting pissed!  
  
Chorus: Rejection!  
  
I crashed the Hiwatari Mansion  
  
To get that cute slave attention  
  
I love her to death and not her dog  
  
But she tell me to suck Volt's c***  
  
Rejection, I demand to go to court  
  
I wish I can dancing tango  
  
She pushed me over and I broke my hand  
  
No way! I gotta call her man!!!  
  
Verse 2: My Mansion is full of destruction  
  
Everyday they play Jacko's album 'invisible'  
  
I'm gonna broke his stereo this time around  
  
And shoved the f***ing tape in his bum  
  
Must be the hang over  
  
Chorus: Rejection!  
  
I crashed the Hiwatari Mansion  
  
To get that cute slave attention  
  
I love her to death and not your dog  
  
But she tell me to suck Volt's c***  
  
Rejection, I demand to go to court  
  
I wish I can dancing tango  
  
She pushed me over and I broke my hand  
  
No way! I gotta call her man!!!  
  
Bridge: I wish there was a place for your dog, Bobby  
  
Just right so he could find a, place to pee  
  
Away, from , heeeeeeeeeeerrrrreeee!  
  
Your b**** is hygienic, it's Psychotic, not to mention it's smells like sh**  
  
For that f***ing dog to peed on my feet  
  
And you should try it, and feel it  
  
Got peed by that dog  
  
So don't you pee on me  
  
Don't you pee on me, Dog!!!!!  
  
Chorus: Rejection!  
  
I crashed the Hiwatari Mansion  
  
To get that cute slave attention  
  
I love her to death and not your dog  
  
But she tell me to suck Volt's c***  
  
Rejection, I demand to go to court  
  
I wish I can dancing tango  
  
She pushed me over and I broke my hand  
  
No way! I gotta call her man!!!  
  
Call her man!!! Call her man!!!  
  
Volt's b**** peed on my feet again!!  
  
Call her man!!!  
  
CALL HER MAN!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There hope y'all like it, R&R ^_^ 


	28. Get drunk last Sunday

What's up all my crazy reader out there, dude?? I'm as hypo as usual, anyways I was so pissed off with my sister today, cause she kept playing that TATU song "All the things she said" Man, seriously it's driving me bonkers!!! So annoying!!! So having to go through it in no peace, I decided to write another of my weird song parody with that song, which again going to be perform by Kai 'I'm drunk' Hiwatari. LOL, hope you like it. It's kind of weird though, cause my brain didn't function that well that time because of my anger LOL  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song 'All the things she said' only the parody below  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get drunk last Sunday" Sing by Kai 'I'm drunk' Hiwatari  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
OOOPPPPPSSSS I just get f***ed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm in serious s***, I get totally lost  
  
If my ass is all bruised, it's only because  
  
Get drunk in Gay's cab, has opened my eyes  
  
Would I ever expect, 10 kids & 5 wives  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I keep f***ing myself, no wonder why  
  
I refuse to get drunk, but I get so freak out  
  
Wanna try some cocaine, and some ecstasy  
  
Anything else follows by more beer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
OOOPPPPPSSSS I just get f***ed  
  
OOOPPPPPSSSS I just get f***ed  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm all f***ed up, all blooded and drunk  
  
It's all the beer's fault, but I want it so much  
  
Wanna try to smoke a dope, then try some weed  
  
Cough all over the place, then arrested by police  
  
When they stopped and stared, don't pity me  
  
Cause I feel like some drug, cause I'm addicted to it  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But, It's driving me mad  
  
So pissed off you D***head!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
OOOPPPPPSSSS I just get f***ed  
  
OOOPPPPPSSSS I just get f***ed  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voltaire looking at me  
  
Tell me what I just did  
  
I made 10 more kids  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boris looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
How much is the fine?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
In some homo cab  
  
In some homo cab  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
OOOPPPPPSSSS I just get f***ed  
  
OOOPPPPPSSSS I just get f***ed  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
Get drunk last Sunday  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There hope y'all like it, very repetitive but aw well LOL. R&R!! 


	29. Psycho Boy

Yo!! Yo!! What's up, music freak!! This next song, ain't going to be about Kai, but he still the one to sing it anyway, cause he's perfect, he got the flow!! One of my reviewer, hott dogg suggested me to make some funny Tyson one cause he really adore his weird attitude and he also suggested to make one as ridiculous as possible. From that idea came the inspiration of Destiny's Child's "Nasty Girl" parody, LOL, which in my case "Psycho Boy"  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or the song "Nasty Girl" Only my parody below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Psycho Boy" Sing by Kai 'fed up' Hiwatari dedicated to Tyson 'Psycho Nudie' Tomoda  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jiggling that thing on girls and man  
  
Looking like a drunk hippie  
  
Think your butt's cute  
  
All in the nude  
  
Willie all out looking juicy  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't walk out you're scary without clothes on, I told you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You Psycho boy  
  
You scary, you hairy  
  
You sicko boy  
  
You sleazy, you freaky  
  
I ain't never met a dude does the thing that you do  
  
Chicks don't come your way  
  
But the cops will come to you  
  
Put some clothes on, dogg  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
People all out, tongue in his mouth  
  
Stripping from Tokyo to Moscow  
  
Stink like some s***, and moulded fish  
  
Once it hit you, it won't let you go  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, you drunken clown  
  
Tyson don't know why you will not sit down  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Horn in his head. Dude, I am fed  
  
He flirts with boys & girls he sees  
  
D*** hanging low, he never say no  
  
Everyone knows he's freaky  
  
Tyson, put some clothes on, they're running scare  
  
Tyson, what's your problem, you should be ashamed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hard!!! For some dude like me, who try not to turn freaky  
  
You make it hard!!!! For dude like myself, who respect themselves and against stripping  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You psycho boy  
  
You psycho, you weirdo  
  
You psycho boy  
  
You hypo, you sicko  
  
S-C-A-R-Y you scary, F-R-E-A-K you freaky  
  
Dude where's your P-R-I-D-E?  
  
Put some clothes on, dogg!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You so psycho, dogg  
  
You so, you so psycho, dogg  
  
You so psycho, dogg  
  
You so, you so psycho, dogg  
  
Put some clothes on, dogg!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
Tyson put some clothes on, I told you  
  
Don't run out your house without no clothes on  
  
Dude, what you thinking about looking like some clown, I told you  
  
We, boys don't want no hairy butt  
  
That's been around the local block  
  
You Psycho Boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You're so psycho, dogg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There hope y'all like it, R&R!!!! 


	30. The real Kai Hiwatari

Yo people this is going to be the last song in this story, it's a parody of 'the real Slim Shady' by Eminem, which again done by Kai. But don't worry all my loyal reader out there, cause I will make plenty of other song in my new other story later on (I think 30 songs here are a little too much ^^)  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or this song "The real Slim Shady" (it's belong to my favourite rapper at all times Eminem) LOL. Only the parody below  
  
Hope y'all like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Real Kai Hiwatari"  
  
~Cyber-Shady~  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the real Kai Hiwatari please stand up? (No respond)  
  
I repeat, will the real Kai Hiwatari please stand up? (*Snoring* Zzzzzz)  
  
We're gonna have a problem here..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Kai~ (Wake up crankily)  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a sleep person before  
  
Jaws all on the floor like Mariah cheated and Ray burst in the door  
  
She started screaming her ass worse than before  
  
They first time they were broke, throwing him with some furniture (Ahh!)  
  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
  
Volt didn't just did what I think he did, did he?"  
  
And Tyson's said... nothing you idiots!  
  
Tyson's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Voltaire~ Some gay guys love Kai {*vocal turntable:  
  
chigga chigga chigga*} "Kai Hiwatari, I'm sick of him  
  
Look at him, blading around grabbing his you-know-what  
  
F**king the you-know-who," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Kai~  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws gays in my neighbourhood  
  
But no worse, than what's going on in Voltaire's bedrooms  
  
Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just won't let fame flew, but can't  
  
Cause it ain't cool to see Voltaire hump a drunk moose  
  
"His bum is on it's lips, his bum is on it's lips"  
  
And if he's lucky, he might just get a little kiss  
  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
  
And expect them not to know what an old fag couldn't resist  
  
Of course they gonna know what intercourse is  
  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
  
They got the Discovery Channel don't they?  
  
"Volt ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals  
  
who eat other people a** like dinosaur {*SLURP*}  
  
But if he love hump drunk animals and antelopes  
  
then there's no reason Volt and Boris can't elope  
  
{*EWWW!*} But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
  
Carlos wave his boxer short, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm Kai Hiwatari, yes I am the cutie  
  
All you think Volt's disgusting  
  
If you hate Voltaire Hiwatari please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson don't get ladies for his effort  
  
well I do, so f*** him and f*** you too!  
  
You think I give a damn about a lady?  
  
Half of you chicks can't even stand me, live me alone or hump me  
  
"But dude, what if they want you, would that be weird?"  
  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
  
So you can, caught me here make the chicks some babies?  
  
Shit, Tala & Bryan better let me switching team  
  
so I can win with Big nose Ian and Spencer  
  
and hear 'em argue over who hump the lady first  
  
You little b****, put me last on the BBA  
  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's a dickhead!" he, he  
  
I should download their humping sound MP3  
  
And show the whole world how you gave a birth to kids {*AHHH!*}  
  
I'm sick of you big gay groups, all you do is annoy me  
  
So I have been sent here to destroy you {*bzzzt*}  
  
And there ain't many of us just like me  
  
Who cursed like me; who just mess things up like me  
  
Who gave birth like me; walk, talk and act like me  
  
And just might be the next weird thing but not quite me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm Kai Hiwatari, yes I am the cutie  
  
All you think I'm disgusting  
  
If you hate Voltaire Hiwatari please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm such headache to listen to, cause I'm only giving you  
  
Trick you try around in your gramps inside his bedroom  
  
The only difference is I got the guts to admit it  
  
In front of y'all and I don't gotta be blame or grounded at all  
  
I just get the old fag and spit him  
  
And whether he hate me doing it {*ERR*} I just s*** him  
  
Better than ninety percent of you rebels out there can  
  
Then you wonder how can kids killed up their parents like me  
  
It's funny; cause at the truth I'm doing it when I'm boring  
  
I'll be the only person in the mental institution flirting  
  
Pinching nurses asses when I'm jerking around while I'm drinking  
  
And I'm jerking but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
  
And every single person who is a Kai Hiwatari wannabe  
  
He could be working at your mum's home, that's been blowing with bombs  
  
{*Kaboom!!*} Or in the local zoo, humping  
  
Screaming "I don't F*** a duck!"  
  
With his pants down and his feeling all high  
  
So, will the Kai wannabe please stand up?  
  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm Kai Hiwatari, yes I am the cutie  
  
All you think I'm disgusting  
  
If you hate Voltaire Hiwatari please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm Kai Hiwatari, yes I am the cutie  
  
All you think I'm disgusting  
  
If you hate Voltaire Hiwatari please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha, ha Guess there's a evil Kai in all of us F*** you, Volt Let's all get high  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There hope y'all like it. Thanks for reading this song fiction, y'all so sweet taking your damn time to read this nonsense LOL ^_^ I wanna thank Dark Tala, hott dogg, Dr Kai & Sakura-Hiwatari for your loyalty of R&R this. Don't worry I will be still doing more song later on but it's going to be a different story title so keep an eye for it in my profile page. Thanks for reading once again ~Cyber-Shady~ 


End file.
